Yvetta/Vergangenheit
Der Abschnitt "Kezan" enthält Meta-Informationen, die im Rollenspiel ausschließlich Familienfreunden- und Mitgliedern zugänglich sind. Aus reinem Out Of Character-Interesse kann das folgende selbstverständlich der Unterhaltung wegen gelesen werden. Kezan Datei:YvettaWikiKezan.jpg Die goblinische Ruhe und Freiheit genießend, verbrachte die Familie Glitzerbring ihr ganzes Leben in Kezan. Als gestandene Bilgewasserkartell-Goblins genossen sie ihre Neutralität und ihr Handelsgeschick stets unter Ihresgleichen, von gelegentlichen Exportgeschäften abgesehen. Gelegentliche Aufträge für den Handelsprinzen sorgten dafür, dass es sich halbwegs gut leben ließ, auch wenn jener mehr schlecht als recht für ihre Dienste bezahlen mochte. So gesehen also ein typisches Familienleben mit allen Unfällen und skurrilen Ideen, die ihre Existenz erst so richtig lebenswert machte. Von Juwelen und der See Devlin Glitzerbring, ein Goblin im Juwelengeschäft der sechsten Generation, führte das Wissen und die Technik der Familie rund um das Schleifen von Juwelen und glitzernden Steinchen halbwegs ertragbringend fort. Man könnte fast sagen, dass er zu den wenigen gehörte, die wussten wie man einen solchen Stein elegant in Szene setzte und die Schmuckstücke zu dezenten, aber äußerst teuren Gegenständen verarbeiten konnte. Besessen von den leuchtenden Farben und dem Glitzern verbrachte Devlin meistens den ganzen Tag damit, etwas thumb|168px|Devlin und Nadrilla, Yvettas Eltern ausgefallenes und neues auf den Ladentisch bringen zu können. Dies schien ihm auch dabei geholfen zu haben, Nadrillas Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken, die ebenfalls für schöne und elegante Dinge schwärmte. Aber nicht nur Schmuck gehörte zu ihrer Leidenschaft. Die geborene Wellengold war eine begeisterte Tüftlerin, die sich vor allem mit kleinen Spielereien wie Putzbots und Briefraketen beschäftigte. Vor allem Raketen mit allen möglichen, manchmal nicht ganz nützlichen Funktionsweisen befanden sich rund um die Uhr in der Mache ihres Tüftlertisches. Da es schon in ihrer Kindheit immer wieder zu ungewollten Selbstentzündungen und lauten Explosionen gekommen war, taufte sie sich bereits mit ihrem zehnten Lebensjahr von Wellengold in Megabuff um. Ihre Familiengeschichte aber war eine ganz andere. Noch vor zwei Generationen waren die Wellengolds begeisterte Seefahrer, die ihre Taschen mit dem Erlös von seltenen Fischen, Perlen der Riesenmuscheln und gemobsten Versorgungskisten anderer Seefahrer füllten. Vor allem Fische und Muschelperlen machten lange Jahre die Runde bei interessierten Käufern. Die Seefahrt endete, als Urgroßvater „Blinker“ das mit den Jahren immer wieder ausgebesserte Familienschiff beim Kartenspiel verlor und den zur See hingezogenen Goblins damit nicht nur ihre Perlensuche, sondern auch all ihr Gold mit einem Spiel zerstörte. Die Sehnsucht nach dem Meer aber blieb und so konnte man auch Nadrilla des öfteren an Küste und Strand auffinden, wie sie hinaus zum Horizont starrte oder heimlich Schiffsteile aufsammelte und ihrer Gerümpelsammlung hinzu fügte. Auch die Flugblätter mit dem Bild und dem ausgesetzten Kopfgeld des berüchtigten Kapitän Oar befanden sich – äußerst penibel gestapelt – in ihrem Tüftelkeller. Ah, es ist ein Mädchen! Als mittleres Kind wurde Yvetta im Haus der Familie Glitzerbring mitten in der Nacht geboren, zu einer Zeit, in der es fast beunruhigend still in Kezan gewesen ist. Schnell stellte sich heraus, dass dieses Kind das Potenzial hatte, sich länger als zehn Jahre am Leben zu erhalten. Als „Papis kleiner Liebling“ fehlte es ihr auch an nichts, was ihre Begeisterung für schöne und teure Dinge nur einmal mehr steigerte. Insgesamt war die Familie recht herzlich zueinander, auch wenn vor allem Vater Devtin die meiste Zeit mit seinem Beruf verbrachte. "Er kommt nicht zum Abendessen. Zumindest nicht in allen Teilen." Da es unter Goblins nicht selten ist, dass ein Familienmitglied sich selbst in die Luft sprengt, lernte Yvetta schnell, mit dem Tod umzugehen und trauerte so auch nicht lange um ihre Geschwister. Der erste, dessen Einzelteile sie zusammen suchen musste, waren jene von Bruder Wizzle, der bei einem Umbau seines Trikes versehentlich Antriebsflüssigkeit mit Sprengstoffflüssigkeit verwechselte und so fast die ganze Werkstatt zerstörte. Dabei riss er auch Schwester Elzia mit in den Tod, die zu dieser Zeit im Klohäuschen dicht neben seiner Tüftelei saß. Es hätte sie vielleicht verschont, wenn der durch die Luft fliegende Reifen nicht ein in der Nähe befindliches Manapulverlager getroffen und angezündet hätte. So tragisch diese Verluste auch waren, immerhin zahlte ihre Versicherung letzten Endes den Schaden und konnte ein noch größeres Übel verhindern... Unspektakulär, aber erfolgreich Die täglich anfallenden Verwaltungsarbeiten spannten die junge Yvetta schon früh in das Familiengeschäft ein. Schreiben und Lesen gelernt und natürlich das Rechnungswesen führten sie ihre Fähigkeiten schnell hinter den Schreibtisch, wo sie sich um alle Dokumente und Bestellungen kümmerte. Gleichzeitig wurde sie schon im zarten Alter von vierzehn Jahren von „Bizzlewiz Gerümpeheimer“ als Sekretärin eingestellt, wo sie sich ebenfalls um seine Schreibtischarbeiten kümmerte und ein ordentliches Gehalt verdiente. Für das Leben eines Goblins führte sie so ein recht unspektakuläres Leben auf Kezan, konnte sich aber mit Hilfe des Familien- und ihres eigenen Einkommens stets mit schicken Klamotten und allem, was das Goblinherz begehrt eindecken. Als raffinierter Sparfuchs und Goldjongleur sorgte sie auch penibel dafür, dass sie sich für eventuelle schlechte Zeiten nicht zurück nehmen musste. Wenige Jahre vor dem Fall der bedeutenden Insel des Bilgewasserkartells verliebte sie sich dann in einen halbwegs erfolgreichen Künstler, der angeblich bei der Schaffung der Mona Goblisa mitgeholfen hatte. Jeder wusste natürlich, dass er lediglich die Pinselhaare dafür geliefert hatte, aber er scheute sich nicht, seine Geschichte so zu drehen, dass man ihn wenigstens beiläufig an langweiligen Arbeitstagen erwähnte. Die Romanze hielt sich erstaunlich lange, so dass die beiden sich letzten Endes sogar zu verloben wagten. Drei Monate vor Todesschwinges Auftauchen wurde ihr Liebhaber allerdings von einem Hai verschlungen und Yvettas Interesse an künstlerisch veranlagten Goblins schwand mit einmal mal. Wie konnte sie sich nur auf einen Mann einlassen, der noch nicht einmal mit einem Hai fertig wurde? Kalimdor Datei:YvettaWikiKalimdor.jpg Folgt. Neue Ufer Folgt. Yvetta und die Schädelspalter Folgt. Back to the Roots: Die KIWUSUR GmbH Folgt.